


Point and Flex

by oceanatydes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Footjob, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, brief allusion to dialuci, dom!reader, genderneutral! reader, lucifer gets off w ur foot :), sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: You point and flex your foot. Lucifer's eyes follow the movement carefully."Here, since I'm so generous." You smile sweetly, extending your foot toward him."And what exactly do you expect me to do with your foot?"You let your lids lower as you continue."I think you know."
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Point and Flex

**Author's Note:**

> Please DNI if you are not 18+.
> 
> Lucifer wants to be stepped on, I’m telling you.

You lean back onto the couch, looking down at Lucifer, who is on his knees in front of you. His coat is discarded somewhere on the side of the room, his vest untucked and disheveled.

"You look so good, Lucifer." You bite your lip, letting your eyes fall between his thighs.

You can see the bulge pushing against his pants, the way the fabric threatens to rip because it's not meant to be stretched this way.

"Enough of this foolishness." His voice is raspy, thick with arousal and denial.

You smile, cocking your head to the side.

"But you haven't gotten off yet. Don't you want to? ...Or do you want Diavolo to see how hard you are? The whole student body?"

Lucifer exhales sharply, glaring at you, but you can see the way his hips stutter ever so slightly.

You point and flex your foot. Lucifer's eyes follow the movement carefully. 

"Here, since I'm so generous." You smile sweetly, extending your foot toward him. 

"And what exactly do you expect me to do with your foot?"

You let your lids lower as you continue.

"I think you know."

He flushes deeply as he grits his teeth. You can see his aura start to flare.

"Absolutely not."

You sigh, running a disinterested hand through your hair.

"Okay, if you say so."

You start to shift, putting your foot back on the ground and moving agonizingly slowly to get off the couch until—

"...Wait."

"Yes, Lucifer?" You flutter your eyelashes innocently.

He's trying so hard to hide the fact that he's panting. That he's _hard_.

"Just... sit down. And do _not_ speak a word of this to anyone, especially not Solomon."

"Why would I?" You grin coyly, and sink back into the faux leather.

"Because you've done it before. I will not have a repeat of last time." He snaps.

"So demanding. Can't you just take care of this yourself?" You tease, making a show of shifting your weight and flashing what's between your legs before closing the gap.

You don't miss the way Lucifer's eyes rake up your body, nor do you miss the way he licks his lips.

"No. Stay where you are."

"Well, Luci, are you going to do something, or do you want me to just sit here and watch?" You flex your foot again, hovering just out of his reach.

He flushes, but shifts closer. Resting back on his elbows, he spreads his legs ever so slightly. He looks at you.

"Oh, I'm not going to do it for you," you giggle.

"What?"

"I was just offering you some help. You're the one who has to do the work. But you like that, don't you?" Your voice is saccharine, but the venom underlying it is deadly. 

Lucifer grimaces, swallowing thickly. You watch him expectantly, not moving an inch. 

He doesn't touch your foot with his hands, just angles himself so he can push his hips to meet the curve of your arch. He sighs at the contact, closing his eyes. He begins to gyrate his hips slowly, finally, _finally_ feeling some friction. 

He breathes out sharply, furrowing his brow as he rolls his hips against you. He looks so fucking handsome like this; you’re almost tempted to go down there and join him. Instead, you push your foot into him.

His eyes snap open. "What—what are you doing?" he pants, cock straining against his trousers. 

"You looked so pretty. I just couldn't help it." You smile.

"I am not pretty."

"Of course you are." You hum.

You press your foot against him harder, and he groans, head falling backward involuntarily. His hips rut upward, and he bucks with the movement. You stop moving, but he keeps going for a few more seconds until he realizes what he's doing. He stops, looking stunned at himself.

You watch him carefully, following the tug-of-war in his head. He needs a little push, so you decide to offer it to him. 

"That’s it? And after all that trouble I went to." 

He growls, and starts grinding against your foot again. The feeling of his hardness underneath you is like nothing you've ever felt before. It's a rush of power and makes your head spin with arousal.

He's thrusting against your foot like it's something to fuck into, not just a soft surface. His hair is falling into his face, pupils blown wide with shame and humiliation and _lust_.

"I'm so lucky, Luci. I get to see you looking all fucked out like this."

He glares at you, but keeps grinding against your arch, as if it could possibly be enough.

"Wonder what it'd feel like if you took those pants off. If I got to touch your pretty cock with my foot."

He doesn't respond, too caught up in the moment, moaning under his breath as he bows his head to maintain some semblance of pride. 

"Wonder what it'd be like if I stepped on you.”

Lucifer comes with a hiss, doubling over as wetness starts to soak through his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments I’m begging u lmfao
> 
> also this doesn’t have aftercare but be sure to do that after sex! that’s very important.


End file.
